


Red-Handed

by InvincibleRodent



Series: Raymond Trevelyan [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Library makeouts, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleRodent/pseuds/InvincibleRodent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss meme prompt #44: Caught off guard kiss. Prompt fill drabble, imported from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on tumblr for a while now, but I completely forgot to pop it on here as well! Trying to get myself out of a bit of a rut, to push myself to finish some half-written (mostly smutty) one-shots. :) Please stay tuned! <3
> 
> (when will I learn to give my blurbs titles better than just one, vaguely related word. sigh.)

He had been careful. Very, very careful. So careful that it almost _hurt_ to restrain himself, but with those words _-That’s what “they’ll” say-_ still ringing in his skull, it seemed the natural thing to do.

Restrain yourself. Keep it discreet, private.

Don’t hold on too tightly, or he might slip away.

Which is why he stood frozen for at least a full second, when one night, after all the library’s denizens had retired for the night, he found himself shoved roughly against a bookshelf by a very much _not_ restrained mage, in what was possibly the least discreet fashion he could fathom.

He could feel the sharp point of a book’s spine digging into his back through the leather of his underarmor, hot breath caressing his tongue, and those hands, those beautiful, elegant, scholarly hands held his wrists up on each side of his head with ease- not that he would have even thought to resist.

The kiss was needy, messy, and Maker, it was the best damn kiss he has ever had. A hot, near feverish crush of lips that tasted of urgency, of raw want- it prompted a gasping moan Dorian immediately swallowed, muffling the sound with his lips.

The precious tomes’ corners scratched, jabbed into Ray’s spine, but he couldn’t find it in him to care, not with those perfect lips nipping and sucking on his. Dorian gave a low growl in the back of his throat, his bulk pressing the warrior’s slightly larger body tight against the uneven surface, tongue seeking its pair against the seam of the warrior’s lips.

Ray shuddered, and, his mind a dazed mess, let his lips to fall open and allow entrance. He marveled at the heat of flesh as it crushed against teeth, snagging, catching on sharp points hard enough to hurt; at the scent of menthol and citrus and lust on their shared breath, and the obscene sound of tongues sliding wetly against each other- so indecent, arousing, and so, so tempting, it almost _hurt._

Dorian’s knee found its way between Ray’s thighs, shoving them apart with an insistent, rough push, forcing the warrior to rise onto his tiptoes and prompting a deep groan- an opportunity Dorian used to allow his tongue to curl and swipe at the roof of the warrior’s mouth.

His hands finally let go of Ray’s wrists in favor of roaming his body, forceful and hot, tugging fruitlessly at buckles and buttons. One of them smoothly hooked a leg around his waist, grinding their groins hotly together, and both moaned into the hairsbreadth of space between their lips before latching back onto each other.

Ray’s right, hardly registering its freedom, slipped under the seam by Dorian’s shoulder, clawing at the mage’s chest under the thin layer of plush Fustian velvet; the other fumbling awkwardly with one of the buckles holding up a leather strap across his chest.

Skillful fingers made quick work of some of the buttons and straps keeping Ray’s simple, brown tunic closed, and a fevered hand slipped into the opening.

A calculated, sharp cough from above stirred them from their thrall. When Dorian pulled away abruptly, Ray gave an irritated noise and craned his neck, chasing after the mage’s lips with his own for but one more second.

The hale pattering on the glass drowned the sound of their heavy breath as it mingled in the space between them. In the low light, they stared at one another, wordless and breathless as Dorian’s leg slowly slipped from between the other’s thighs and he stepped back, giving a dry swallow.

“My apologies, Inquisitor.” he rasped, a sheepish smile curling a corner of his lips. That fine movement seemed somewhat exaggerated by the elegant curve of his mustache, more pronounced by the redness of his lips. “It seems the scenery isn’t quite appropriate, is it.”

“It _was_ a surprise-” Ray admitted with a matching grin, the flush that had inched up his neck and face obvious despite the darkness- almost as if the moons’ light had made his eyes seem even more blue than they were. “-but certainly not an unwelcome one.”

His hands slid down onto Dorian’s sides, his hips, cradling them and urging him back close, and Ray leaned back in to softly press a quick peck on the reddened seam of the mage’s lips. “Shall we retreat?” he murmured; his voice soft, almost tender, and he dragged his nose across a cheekbone to nuzzle into the shaved skin on his lover’s temple. “To a… more private setting.”

In response, Dorian gave an echo of a laugh. “That would be ideal, yes.”

The library once again fell deadly silent as the two quickly rearranged their clothing, making themselves as decent as possible as quickly as possible, and, fingers slipped into each other’s palms, they slunk off through one of the servant doors leading to the Inquisitor’s quarters.

The door clicked shut softly, only accented by a good-natured chuckle from the rookery.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [a tumblr](http://www.weresquirrel.tumblr.com) , in case anyone is interested! :) Prompts and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
